Wild Ride
by brittana11
Summary: New Directions heads to the zoo. To bad it doesn't turn out well for Santana


**Wild Ride**

It was all Shuester's fault. If he hadn't insisted on this bonding trip to the zoo, Brittany wouldn't be lost. She was furious with everyone none of them were helping her find the tall blonde.

* * *

Eight o'clock that morning

"Sanny will Mario be there I want feed Tomo, Phoebe, Sita and Montana." Brittany jumped up and down holding onto Santana's arm.

"No I'm sorry babe he has the day off." Santana yawned wondering yet again how her girl could have so much energy this early in the morning.

Once the entire glee club plus Ms. Pillsberry were all on the bus and seated they took off. Santana had luckily convinced her to sit in the back so she didn't have to deal with anyone. Mike and Tina were sitting together night in front of them and across from them was Quinn and Mercedes and Santana was thankful. She could survive the four of them being around her for the two hour bus ride. Finn and Rachel were sitting in the front far away from her.

After two hours of peaceful sleep, Santana was rudely woken when her favorite pillow pulled away and her head hit the seat. Within two seconds she was being pulled off the bus. Even with them being in the back, Brittany somehow managed to get them off the bus first. Once everyone was off the bus, Mr. Shue split them off into pairs.

"Okay, Quinn your with Kurt, Blaine with Finn, Artie with Rachel... Brittany with Mercedes and finally Santana and Mike." Mr. Shue said before running off with Ms. Pillsberry before Santana could complain.

"Mercedes trade with-" Santana started turning around, but of course Brittany was gone.

"Q, keep your eye out for B she's off with Mercedes." Santana turned around grabbing Mike as she headed into the zoo to search for her girlfriend.

"Great, THANKS Mr. Shue!" Quinn shouted, "will never find B now. That's why Santana always is her partner no matter what even Coach Sylvester knows that." she muttered to Kurt who nodded.

Everyone went their separate ways agreeing to meet for lunch at one. Quinn said she'd inform Santana.

* * *

Noon

"Quinn you have to help me!" Mercedes yelled running up to the table.

Everyone was already there even Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsberry, but Santana and Mike.

"Wow, Mercedes calm down what's up." Quinn calmly said.

"You all have to protect me from Santana she's going to murder me when she finds out." Mercedes ducked behind Finn and Puck.

"Hey, I'm just as scared of her as you." Puck protested.

"Why would she murder you anyway? And where is Brittany?" Finn asked looking around. Rachel slapped him.

"That's obviously why she's scared." Rachel looked at him like he was completely stupid.

"You lost Brittany, if I were you I'd make a run for it now before-" Quinn was interrupted by the arrival of Mike and Santana.

"Before what?" Santana snipped.

"S, you're so right not that I didn't already know that." Quinn glared at Mr. Shue." Santana is always Brittany's partner no matter what even if they aren't in the same class." Both her and Santana glared at him.

"Mercedes you'd better search the north half of the zoo for my girl cause god help me if you don't I will cut you for losing her." Santana growled walking manically towards her. "I can't believe you let go of her hand." she whispered concern now written all over her face.

It sort of surprise Mercedes how worried Santana was it wasn't like Brittany could get into that much trouble. She had never seen the Latina so concerned about anything or anyone like she was about Brittany. But it really shouldn't have shocked her, they were soul mates anyone with two eyes could see that.

* * *

Current time: two in the afternoon

"Really Q, you're not searching for her anymore." Santana growled into her phone.

"Sorry S, but we all want to enjoy our remaining time here and it's not like she can get in that much trouble." Quinn said really bored of this conversation. "I have to go Kurt wants to go see some birds." Quinn hung up the phone.

_I can't believe that no one will help me. It's not my fault Shue split me and Britts up and no one else knows how to keep an eye on her. Don't they realize that we come up here all the time to visit my cousin and she knows how to get into the exhibits. God I'm surrounded by idiots._

Walking towards the elephant exhibit she sighed and smiled when she saw her cousins girlfriend who also worked here.

"Sydney, I'm so glad to see you. You haven't seen Britt have you?" Santana asked looking around the elephants.

"Don't tell me you lost your girlfriend." Sydney stuck her hands on her hips. "I never took you as one to lose anything let alone the girl you love."

"It's not my fault our stupid glee club teacher didn't partnered us up and the person she was with lost her." Santana explained fumbling with her fingers. She was very worried and Sydney could tell.

"Where do you think she would go cause I know she's not here with the elephants I've been here all day." Sydney said her eyebrows creasing as she tried to think were the tall blonde would go. She wasn't the one who normally showed them around, Mario did.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I've searched everywhere that she normally loves to go and no luck." Santana sobbing a little, but wiped the tears away. She just wanted to find her girl.

Sydney wrapped her arms around her. She lead her to the main gates where she could get a hold of everyone else in the zoo to see if they had seen the tall blonde. It was when they reached the entrance that she saw what must be the glee club she came with.

Mr. Shue had told everyone to meet at the entrance at three and it was now three fifteen and there was no sign of Brittany. He had just spotted Santana with a female zoo keeper.

"I told you to never split Brittany and Santana." Quinn whispered walking by him.

The zoo keeper left Santana with Quinn who was promising to help her find Brittany.

"Um please stay back I just cleaned myself off." Ms. Pillsberry said talking a step back.

"Are you Mr. Shuester?" the zoo keeper asked before continuing. "I'm Sydney a very good friend of Santana's and I can't believe that you're not more worried about Brittany. You do know that she can get into the exhibits cause Santana brings her here all the time, Mario shows them all the animals up close."

"Oh," Mr. Shue managed to get out.

"We have to find her now!" Ms. Pillsberry started to panic. "Everyone spread out."

"No, I can't believe I forgot wait here. Santana come, I think I know where your girl is." Sydney said dragging Santana with her.

Sydney pulled Santana to the lion exhibit and into the back. Santana sighed with relief when she saw Brittany playing with lion clubs. She ran over to her and hugged her from behind.

"I've been so worried about you, babe." Santana whispered in her ear.

Brittany turned around to face her girlfriend. "I missed you today Tana, but I couldn't stay away from all the cute animals." she kissed the Latina.

"Okay come on you two let's get you back to your group." Sydney interrupted their loving moment.

* * *

"Repeat after me. Never ever ever," Quinn began.

"Never ever ever," repeated the whole glee club along with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsberry.

"will I split up Brittany and Santana."

"will I split up Brittany and Santana," they repeated.

"again or I'll let Santana beat the shit out of me." Quinn stared them all down glaring.

"again or I'll let Santana beat the shit out of me." they said getting quieter towards the end.

Quinn ran and hugged both girls when she saw them. "Thank god your okay B."

"Come on losers let's get back so I can gets to making lady babies with Britt Britt." Santana smirked as Brittany pulled her on the bus.

"Okay everyone sit in the front cause to use Santana's words they will be getting their mack on." Quinn laughed as everyone was frozen in place.

Everyone crammed in the first five seats, but they could hear noises coming from the two Cheerios.

"Britt I think we've done a great job getting them back for not helping me find you." Santana whispered as Brittany kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry for worrying you sweetie, but you know how much I love the zoo." Brittany says between kisses.

"It's not your fault baby, it's the rest of their faults. They didn't listen." Santana explained pulling her closer to her.

"I love you Tana." Brittany whispered putting her head on the latina's shoulder.

"I love you too Britt." Santana whispered leaning her head on the blondes falling asleep.


End file.
